


Ikaw Pa Rin (Ang Hanap ng Pusong Ligaw)

by kkocheoreom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiBaek - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SeSoo, help ksoo's ass, idk bat ko to sinimulan, slight angst??, stay strong ksoo, tangina ahhahhahahahh
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkocheoreom/pseuds/kkocheoreom
Summary: Gusto mo siya. Gusto ka ba?Gusto ka niya. Mahal mo pa ba?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello wag niyo ko barilin thnx

_“Si Kyungsoo? Torpe ‘yun, pre. Tsaka, bading na bading kay Jongin ‘yon. ‘Yung third year na magaling sumayaw?”_

 

Kung tatanungin ng mga tao kung sino si Kyungsoo, ‘yan ang sagot ng halos lahat ng nakakakilala sa kanya. Kumbaga sa _Statistics_ , ‘yung sagot na ‘yon ang _mean_. Mababa ang _standard deviation_ , wala masyadong variety sa sagot.

 

_“Si Kyungsoo? He’s my bestest friend. I even remember that time when we first met—umiiyak siya sa mall kasi ‘di niya mahanap si Tita. Then I found out we’re neighbors pala. Ta’s ‘yun. Playmates forever.”_

 

Si Jongin lang ‘yung palaging may ibang sagot. Para silang naghahabulan ni Kyungsoo pero ‘di nila alam kung sino ang taya. Kung ano man hinahabol nila sa isa’t-isa, isa rin iyong misteryo na hindi masagot. Mas nakakatakot pa yata sa horror movies na sabay silang magtayaan at malito dahil sino nga ba ang taya? Bakit nga ba sila naghahabol?

 

-

 

_“Kyungsoo, mahal kita. Mahal mo ba ako?” Ani ni Jongin. Tila nag-init ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa biglaang confession ni Jongin._

 

_“Ah...ah-eh...ano...Jongin...”_

 

_Palapit ng palapit ang mukha ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Ni hindi na nga makatingin si Kyungsoo sa mata ni Jongin, at mukhang walang pake si Jongin kung hindi labi ni Kyungsoo ang makikita niya. Napasandal siya sa pader at tinukod naman ni Jongin ang kamay niya upang maging suporta._

 

Pumikit ka. _At ginawa nga naman ni Kyungsoo ‘yon at naramdaman na nga niya ang langit sa lupa. Ang asukal na nagpapatamis sa isang sachet ng Milo sa malaking mug. Kinapitan niya ang malambot na buhok ni Jongin habang dinidiin ang sariling labi sa kanyang katalik._

 

_Tumalon siya at kinabig ni Jongin ang hita ni Kyungsoo para makakapit sa bewang niya, at nagsimulang maglakad patungo sa kama. Hindi man lang naputol ang kanilang pagtatalik nang sabay silang malaglag sa kama. Kahit nagtatanggalan na sila ng sinturon._

 

_Kahit nagsisimula nang kapain ni Jongin ang naninigas niyang batuta._

 

“AH!”

 

Napabalikwas ng bangon si Kyungsoo.

 

“Fuck,” _wet dreams_ , pagtapos niya sa isipan niya. Sabi na nga ba’t hindi totoo lahat ng iyon. Walang Jongin sa kama niya ngunit medyo basa ang nararamdaman niya. “Tangina talaga.”

 

Tumayo na siya kahit 7AM palang at masyado pang maaga para sa isang tahimik na Sabado. Siya lang naman ang ‘di matahimik. Dagdagan pa ng frustration niya ng ngayon-ngayon lang.

 

Buti nalang at walang pasok ngayon, ayaw niyang makita ang dahilan ng kagimbal-gimbal niyang panaginip. Buti nalang rin at mag-isa lang siya sa condo niya. Naligo na siya at nagbihis, saka nagluto ng almusal, sinangag na kanin mula sa bahaw kagabi at chicken nuggets.

 

Tumunog ang phone niya, senyales na may nagtext.

 

**FROM. Jingommy bear <3**

_8:32AM_

 

_nasa labas ako_

 

Nabuga ni Kyungsoo ang iniinom niyang Milo (ayaw niya ng kape, pwera nalang kung maga-all nighter siya) at na-spray ito sa sinangag. Nanlaki ang mata niya kasi una sa lahat, nasa labas na talaga si Jongin _(“Hyung? Nand’yan ka ba?”)_ at pangalawa, may laway na niya ‘yung buong sinangag.

 

Tinago nalang niya sa fridge niya ‘yung sinangag at dali-daling binuksan ang pinto. Tumambad sa kanya si Jongin looking 365 so fresh and pogi, lalo na’t hindi pa naka-style ang buhok niya at naka-parte lang sa gitna. Dagdagan pa ng OOTD nito na mukhang pinadalhan na naman siya ng nanay niya ng authentic brands galing U.S.

 

“Yo? Earth to Kyungsoo? Crush mo na naman ako?” Asar ni Jongin. Nagising sa katotohanan si Kyungsoo, mula sa kanyang pantasiya na unti-unting naghuhubad si Jongin sa harap niya.

 

“G-Gago? ‘Wag mo ‘ko paandaran ng mga presko mo, pumasok ka na nga!” Namumulang sinabi ni Kyungsoo at tila di makatingin ng maayos sa kaibigan niya. Tumawa si Jongin at nakarinig na naman ng choir of angels ang ating dalaginding. Suddenly the world is at peace, his face is clear of acne (clear naman talaga), at hindi si Duterte ang presidente.

 

Di niya namalayan na nagdire-diretso si Jongin sa fridge at kinuha na ang plato na may sinangag.

 

“Hyung! Ba’t nasa ref lang ‘tong sinangag? Mainit-init pa, oh!” Tawag ni Jongin mula sa kusina.

 

“Hoy, puta ka, ‘wag mong galawin ‘yan!” Napatakbo si Kyungsoo sa kusina niya. Naabutan niyang nilalantakan na ni Jongin ang sinangag pati na ang chicken nuggets at nangalumbaba siya. Sabihin na nating laway lang ‘yon, ngunit si Jongin ‘yon. Ang laway niya, kahalo ng laway ni Jongin...

 

_Remind me na maging laway nalang next lifetime_ , ani niya sa sarili niya.

 

“Mmm! May bago ba ‘tong ingredient? Mas masarap ‘yung luto mo today!”

 

Muntik na niya masabing “laway ko,” at buti nalang napigilan niya. “W-Wala. Usual kong luto ‘yan.”

 

-

 

Inabot ng maghapon si Kyungsoo at Jongin kakanuod ng movies at kakalipat ng channels. May oras na nakatulog na nga sila at nagising nalang sa continous doorbell dahil umorder sila ng pagkain mula sa Jollibee.

 

“Hoy, ano ba talaga agenda mo dito? May kailangan ka ba?” Naalala ni Kyungsoo na itanong kaya naman napaangat si Jongin ng tingi mula sa bucket niya ng manok.

 

“Uh...ano kasi," Pag-aalinlangan ni Jongin. Huminga siyang malalim at sinabing, "SinetupkitangdatewithOhSehunsorrynotsorry?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo life update buhay pa ako

Nakatanggap siya ng batok mula kay Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m not interested in him! Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sa’yo ‘yun? May gusto akong iba!” _At ikaw ‘yon, manhid ka!_ Gusto isigaw ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin right then and there. Naiinis na siya kahit gustong-gusto niya ang binata. Sobrang manhid, amputa, daig pa ‘yung namanhid sa lamig. Bakit ba nagka-gusto siya sa binatang ‘to?

 

“C’mon, lagi mong sinasabing may gusto ka. Then you won’t tell me who it is. Kaya I think you’re bluffing, and I set you up on a date. Kulang nalang itulak kitang makipag-one night stand sa random stranger, eh,” pagbibiro ni Jongin na nakatanggap naman ng matalim na titig ni Kyungsoo. “Oh, joke lang ano ka ba. Basta. 9PM sa Eve, okay? Bawal tokis!”

 

Wala namang magawa si Kyungsoo. Ang sakit sa damdamin, pinagtutulakan siya ng crush niya palayo. Sana nagpabaril nalang siya somewhere kung ganito lang rin nararanasan niya sa araw-araw na ginising pa siya ng Diyos.

 

“By the way, kasama natin si Baekhyun,” dagdag ni Jongin.

 

Ah, at dun niya na nga naalala.

 

May syota si Jongin. At si Byun Baekhyun ‘yon. Third wheel nga pala siya sa ekonomiyang ito.

 

Matagal nang mag-jowa si Jongin at Baekhyun pero di pa rin matanggal ang sakit tuwing nagpapatulong si Jongin na suyuin ang boyfriend niya, at hinding-hindi nagsasawang ipaalala ni Jongin na hindi si Kyungsoo ang syota niya kung ang laging bukambibig ni Baekhyun.

 

“Ah...okay,” may kalungkutan sa boses ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi ito narinig ni Jongin. Nag-‘assa!’ gesture si Jongin na binalikan lamang ni Kyungsoo ng isang ngiti.

 

_Ang bobo ko na nga sa Math, bobo pa rin ako magmahal._

 

-

 

9PM at eksaktong dumating si Kyungsoo ng Eve, salamat kay kuya driver from Uber na puro si Jericho Rosales ang laman ng playlist. Na-judge pa nga ata siya dahil may dala siyang malaking backpack gayong bar ang destinasyon niya.

 

Sabi kasi ni Jongin, mag-ready siya for a one night stand kaya naman nag-impake siya ng gamit good for one night. Wala kasi siyang ideya sa nangyayari sa one night stand. Sabi ng mga nagk-kwento sa kanya, masaya daw. Baka sleepover or pajama party lang gano’n. Sharing ng ideas? Pwede rin. O baka naman may sharing ng life experiences na masaya. Sabi pa nga ni Jongin ay mag-e-enjoy talaga siya.

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

Lumingon si Kyungsoo.

 

“Oy, Jongin!” Kinawayan niya si Jongin. Nasa likod nito si Baekhyun at di maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na mapa-simangot pero napalitan agad ito ng infamous bitch face niya. “Baekhyun,” tumango siya.

 

“God, Kyungsoo!” Jongin cackled. Sa lakas ng tawa niya ay napatingin ang mga tao na nasa labas ng Eve. Paano ba naman eh may dalang mountaineer backpack si Kyungsoo at akala mo’y magh-hiking sa bundok. Naka-dalawang layer pa ng damit na akala mo Mount Everest ang pupuntahan, at hindi ang Eve. “Ano ba ‘yan, sabi ko one night stand, hindi pajama party!”

 

“Ano bang malay ko sa ‘one night stand’ na ‘yan, Jongin. For all I know, baka mag-camping lang kami n’yan,” ani ni Kyungsoo. Napa-singot naman si Baekhyun, na animo’y nagpipigil ng tawa.

 

“Kyungsoo, ‘di ka ba nainform kung ano ang one night stand? I’m sure you know a thing or two, imposibleng g-graduate ka ng kolehiyo na hindi mo naranasan ‘yan.”

 

“Uh, ‘di ko alam kung swerte ako o hindi, pero ‘di ko talaga alam ‘tong pinapasok ko,” kamot-ulong sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. _Anong one night stand ba ‘to, pucha?_

 

“Asshole, Kyungsoo. ‘Yun ang papasukin mo,” natatawang sinabi ni Jongin nang makapasok sila ng Eve.

 

Mausok sa loob at samu’t-saring ilaw ang sumalubong sa kanila. Bukod sa nakakarinding tugtog na EDM, amoy sa buong lugar ang alak. At hindi ito ang nakasanayan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Lalabas na siya ulit nang hilahin ang kanyang backpack. Dahil mas mabigat ang humila ng kanyang gamit, nakaladkad siya pabalik. Pag-ikot niya ay nabangga siya sa isang matigas na bagay. Pero malambot rin.

 

Dibdib.

 

Iyon agad ang pumasok sa utak ni Kyungsoo at pag-angat niya ng tingin ay nakatingin rin pabalik sa kanya ang isang matangkad na binata. Matalas ang titig nito. Napalunok siya. Napatingin sa suot nitong long sleeve na polo, bukas ang unang dalawang butones at exposed ang dibdib kung saan tumama ang mukha niya. Nanlaki ang mata niya kasabay ng panghihina ng tuhod niya.

 

“S-Sehun—”

 

“Bro! Nahanap mo siya!” Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang boses ni Jongin. “Kyungsoo, ano ba, ‘wag kang umalis, please. Ang hirap palabasin ni Sehun sa lungga niya.”

 

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo sa narinig niya. “Wow, gano’n kalakas impact ko para mapalayas si Sehun sa pamamahay nila?"

 

"In all honesty, yes," si Sehun na ang sumagot sa kanya. 'Di niya mawari kung nagl-loko lang ba si Sehun dahil diretso ang tingin nito sa kanya at tila siya lang naman ang naiintimidate sa kanilang dalawa. Nagsimulang maglakad palayo si Sehun, papasok lalo sa loob ng Eve. Hindi na sana susunod si Kyungsoo ngunit tinulak siya ni Baekhyun ng bahagya pa-loob at no choice na siya dahil kinapitan na rin siya ni Jongin.

 

May bakanteng table sa may gilid at du'n sila pumwesto. Si Sehun at Kyungsoo ay napagitan ng bag niya at mukhang wala silang balak makipag-interact sa isa't isa. Tinabihan naman ni Jongin si Baekhyun na siyang katabi ni Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang parang palaman si Kyungsoo sa sandwich ng pagka-awkward.

 

Alam naman kasi nilang apat na may gusto talaga si Sehun kay Kyungsoo. At alam rin ni Sehun na ang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo ay hindi siya ang dahilan, kundi ang kaibigan niyang si Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung anong droga ang nagtutulak sa kanya na gustuhin ang taong hindi man lang napagawi ang atensyon sa kanya ngunit sa tingin niya ay karma na niya iyon sa dami ng pinaglaruan niya noong highschool.

 

"Anong gusto niyo? It's on me," ani ni Sehun. "You took your time to bring me out of the house, so ako na bahala sa drinks niyo."

 

"Hala, ang gara mo, pare! Iba talaga 'pag naging model na ng Bench Body!" Galak na galak na sinabi ni Jongin. Binanggit niya ang gusto niyang inumin at gano'n rin si Baekhyun

 

"Sa'yo, Kyungsoo?"

 

Napatingin sila lahat kay Kyungsoo. Kung may iniinom man siya, isa lang ang gusto niya. "San Mig lang."

 

Napa-ngisi si Sehun. "San Mig? Anong klaseng panlasa meron ka? Normal ka ba talaga?"

 

Tila nainsulto si Kyungsoo. Ano naman ngayon kung 'yun yung choice niya? Bawal na ba mag-San Mig ngayon?

 

"Normal akong tao, ano bang pinapahiwatig mo? Kung hindi mo 'ko io-order ng San Mig, aalis nalang ako."

 

Nagtaas siya ng dalawang daliri. "Sige nga, ilan 'to?"

 

"Dalawa. O-order ka ba o aalis nalang ako? Sayang lang yata oras ko dito."

 

"Ugh, fine. Seriously, San Mig..." naglakad na si Sehun palayo.

 

"Ang hard mo naman kay Sehun," komento ni Baekhyun nang masigurado nilang malayo na sa pandinig ni Sehun ang maaaring patutunguhan ng kanilang pag-uusap.

 

"Ayaw ko talaga sa kanya, okay? Alam niyo naman na highschool palang tayong apat, 'di na kami talo."

 

"Pa'nong 'di kayo talo, pinagtatabuyan mo siya palagi palayo. Ang harsh lagi ng treatment mo sa kanya."

 

"Tama lang 'yon para lumayo siya sa'kin, Baekhyun. Tingin ko matagal pa akong magm-move on mula sa gusto ko, ang bagal ko kasi, eh," napatingin siya ng bahagya kay Jongin. Nahuli siya nito kaya agad niyang iniwas ang tingin niya at nagpasalamat na lamang siya sa pulang ilaw na biglang tumutok sa direksyon niya dahil tingin niya'y pulang-pula siya sa hiya at kilig na 'di niya maintindihan

 

"Sehun, nand'yan ka pala! Kanina ka pa ba?"

 

"Huh? No," pagtanggi nito. "San Mig is out of stock, unfortunately for you. Inorder nalang kita ng iba."

 

Kung nasa chat lang sila ay parang na-seenzone lang si Sehun.

 

Napabuntong-hininga na lamang siya.

 

_Sana ako nalang si Jongin. Napakaswerte ng bastardo kong kaibigan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh pano to iend mga bading HAhAHaHahHAhhahAH bye next time ule


End file.
